


Who's Afraid of the Black Beard

by schneefink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls and a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Black Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://naye.livejournal.com/734468.html?thread=6293508#t6293508) for naye's Chaos Thread Party, for the prompt "An OP villain must save a kitten from a tree."

"Zehahaha! You want me to do what?"

The plaza was empty. Some of the villagers had run off to the distant hills, others were staring out in shock through the windows, but none of them dared to make a sound.

The two little girls didn't even seem to notice. The blond one pointed to a small tree nearby and said, sniffling and with tears in her face, "Can you please get my kitty down, please? She's up there, and she won't come down, and I don't know how to get her..."

At the end of the village a man appeared, running towards them, but before he came near them other men tackled him and pulled him into one of the houses. His desperate shouts could still be heard.

"Zehahaha!"

"I bet you can't do it", the other girl said with her arms crossed and stared at him daringly. "Come, Susan", she said and took the blonde girl's arm, "we'll go ask the others if they can bring us a ladder."

"Zehahaha! Raffit, get that kitten down."

"Yes, boss."

"Girl," Blackbeard grinned and leaned down; black smoke rose from his back. "If you ever want to become a pirate, you'll know where to find me."


End file.
